


Now You See Me Porn (Various)

by Exorin



Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual Hypnotism, Fucking, Hypnotism, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Short, Smut, Snippets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-12 20:30:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9089566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exorin/pseuds/Exorin
Summary: Various fic/snippets copied over from Tumblr. Please see each chapter title for ships.All are standalone and explicit unless otherwise marked.





	1. Atlas/Wilder: The One Where Jack Is Very Grateful.

**Author's Note:**

> Very short. First attempted foray into NYSM.

Daniel’s already flushed and out of breath, shaking from adrenaline even before Jack corners him in his very own green room at the MGM Grand and sinks to his knees – it’s just, no matter how cocky and confident he’d been, he’s still fucking amazed that they pulled Act One off at all.

‘Can’t believe I was on stage with you,’ Jack’s saying, pushing Daniel’s hands away and tugging his belt open with deft, clever fingers, ‘with _you_ ,’ he repeats, 'J. Daniel Atlas, fuck man, I’ve watched you forever.’

'You’ve said,’ the corner of Daniel’s mouth twitches up into a quick smirk, his eyebrows raising briefly as Jack pulls at the button of his slacks hard enough to lift his hips forward and off of the wall he’s been backed against, 'you’ve seen everything I’ve ever done. You idolize me. And I’m betting you’ve wanted, ah -’

Jack laughs, quiet and quick at the sharp sound of Daniel inhaling when he tugs Daniel’s pants and boxers down over the slight curve of his hips in one smooth pull and then he’s tilting forward, dragging the flat of his tongue up along the rapidly filling out length of Daniel’s cock, 'You do know how to shut up.’ he says, mouthing the words around the heat of him.

'No, but you’ve,’ and Daniel’s got his eyes closed, his hands clenched into fists at his sides, 'you’ve thought about this before, yeah Jack?’ he starts, groaning low when Jack fits his wet lips around the head of his cock and licks him into his mouth, 'Ah, it’s kept you, _fuck_ ,’ and Jack’s leaning forward again, sliding his lips down the length of Daniel’s cock, all the way to the thick, heavy base, 'it’s kept you up at night and biting down against a pillow just to stop from, _yeah_ , saying my name,’ Daniel moans again, let’s his voice break just for a moment before swallowing the sound down and finishing, 'hasn’t it?’

And Jack’s still tonguing at the underside of Daniel’s cock, spreading his lips wide as he can and hollowing out his cheeks with every bob of his head – and he’s got so much spit in his mouth that all Daniel can hear is the wet, loud sound of Jack’s mouth moving over his cock, 'C'mon Jack, say it now.’ he says, quiet enough that Jack can barely even hear him.

'Daniel.’ Jack says, pulling back with a messy sounding _pop_ , his voice low and throat raw, ’ _Daniel_.’ he says again, louder, looking up at Daniel – at the way the other magician’s got his head tilted back and his eyes squeezed shut, his mouth slightly opened, breathing hard, and Jack’s barely even gotten a hand wrapped around the heat of Daniel’s cock before he’s coming with a long, shaky moan, soaking Jack’s lips and chin and cheeks just from the sound of his own name.


	2. Atlas/Himself: The One With Masturbation.

Daniel’s been hard since before they’d even left the stage at the MGM Grand.

‘I’ll catch up with you guys,’ he says, slowing down behind the other three – they’re all excited, laughing and clapping hands on each other for a (very) successful first real show and headed out to the closest possible bar for a celebratory drink, 'I just, I have something I need to take care of first.’

Henley gives him a look, the same one she’d given him the first time he’d ever gotten a round of applause from more than ten people and shakes her head with her grin hidden behind the back of her hand.

He refuses to look Merritt in the eyes when the eldest of them raises his eyebrow and looks between the two of them and is immediately thankful for Jack taking his attention away with a nudge of his shoulder, 'Let’s go party!’ he’s grinning and he nods to Daniel before heading off, 'Catch you later Danny.’

Daniel barely manages to get the door closed to his own, personal (finally) green room before his breath hitches up at the back of his throat and he’s fumbling uselessly with the belt and openings of his slacks with usually quick, efficient hands.

’ _Fuck_.’ he groans, under his breath, the hard, thick length of his cock aching to be freed and he has to shift his legs open, just a little, his hips pushing forward, pressing himself up against the slight pressure of his dress pants, ’ _C'mon_.’

He’s got his eyes closed, shut tight by the time he finally gets a fist wrapped tightly around his cock – there’s roaring in his ears, the sound of a full theatre of people screaming for The Horsemen, the applause, the cheering, the _adrenaline_ of it all, and _god_ , he can feel the way his cock twitches up against his spit-slicked palm as he hears the shouts of his own name, _J. Daniel Atlas_ echoing in his head.

His head drops back against the door, hand jerking faster, stroking his thumb up and over the pre-come dampened head of his cock and he moans, low, dragging his free hand over his face and down to his mouth – he ends up with two fingers between his lips, muffling the sound of his own groaning with the wet sounding suck of his tongue working between his fingers at the same pace of his hand working his cock.

He squeezes the base of himself, tries to slow the forward fuck of his hips down, tries to make it last more than just a few minutes but, _jesus_ , he can still hear the crowd with his eyes closed and it’s loud and it’s all he’s ever wanted and, ’ _Yes, yes, yes_.’ he says out loud, whimpers it around the push of his fingers, spit-soaked and wet and he doesn’t even care that there’s drool running down his chin 'cause his cock is throbbing in his fist and leaking wetly over the press of his thumb against the head and he’s arching up against the door, back curved, coming over his knuckles with a bitten back shout of his own name, gasped and groaned and sounding so perfect in the echo of his green room.

And later, when he finally makes it down to the bar, Merritt grabs him by the shoulder and catches his eyes, 'How was she.’ he asks, breath nothing but vodka fumes, and Jack and Henley laugh as the blush climbs higher up his neck.


	3. Merritt/Jack: The One With Top Bunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request from a lovely Anon who followed me over from AO3 to tumblr.
> 
> awkward hypnotism, Jack is cool with the lower bunk it turns out.

‘If I can hypnotize Danny before you hit him with a card, I get top bunk for a week.’ Jack says and Merritt grins, agreeing easily – he’s only ever seen one person worm their way into J. Daniel Atlas’ head, and Merritt knows that it’ll only ever be Dylan.  

And, yeah, Daniel brushes off the attempt like it’s nothing so Merritt doesn’t even try to fling a card his way.

Why bother?

He’s not loosing out on their sleeping arrangement tonight regardless.

 

Later that night he shoulders his way into the room he’s been sharing with Jack for the last several months – it’s easier this way, he’s found, Dylan rents out the warehouse they’ve been making base-camp in (aside from Daniel who’s such a control freak that he needs his own apartment and space – or, as Merritt has decided, he and Dylan need a safe place for whatever the two of them have been getting up to since The Finale the year before) and, let’s call it like it is: they don’t really have bunk beds, despite calling it that…

What they have is a King Size mattress on a box-spring, placed in the center of the otherwise empty room with several mixed decks of cards spread over the floor around it – and there, spread out and lounging, naked and waiting, is Jack.

‘Top bunk, yeah?’ Jack says, grinning wide and rolling over onto his forearms and knees, bared ass presented towards the doorway, towards Merritt.

'Yeah,’ and Merritt’s smiling, pulling his scarf free and letting the heavy weight of his coat drop to the hardwood floor, 'I could definitely get used to this.’

'Get used to it?’

And Merritt’s pulled most of his clothes off, just his underclothes remaining, crawling onto the bed they’ve been sharing to drape himself over Jack’s smooth, lean body – his mouth against Jack’s neck and still-covered cock pressed up against the firmness of Jack’s ass, 'This presentation.’ Merritt says, dragging his teeth along Jack’s shoulder, 'Your delivery is certainly getting better, Dylan’d be proud.’

Jack groans, hips shifting back even as he shakes his head and suggests, 'Talking about Dylan in bed is kinda a buzzkill.’ but Merritt can still hear the smile in his voice and fits himself even further between the easy spread of Jack’s thighs – he’s got his hands on Jack’s hips, fingertips pressing into the curve and pulling Jack back against him.

'Shh Jack just,’ Merritt whispers, slipping his hand away from Jack’s hip and sliding his fingers down between the already wet crease of Jack’s ass, grinning wide, ’ _imagine I’m inside you_ ,’ he starts, pushing the heat of his cock up against Jack again, grinding, sliding into a pattern as he speaks, slowly, against the shell of Jack’s ear, ’ _into you, inserting my index into the inferno that is your interior._ ’ and Jack groans, shifts back, his eyes fluttering shut, limbs getting heavy, his knees slipping open further – Merritt’s fingers pressing into the loosening heat of his hole with barely any pressure, twisting deep.

'You hypnotizing me Mer?’ Jack slurs, dropping his head down onto his hands and sighing, long and low, ’M'already ready for you.’

'Just getting you relaxed, don’t you worry.’

And, well, _fuck_ , Jack is definitely relaxed – Merritt’s two fingers in already, pushing and spreading him and all he can feel is the sharp twist of pleasure that’s working its way up the base of his spine, pooling just below his stomach and making his cock twitch against the sheets of their shared bed.

'Relaxed and ready, you ready Jack?’

Jack nods, his fingers getting tangled up in the fabric and his back curving down in a way that shoves his ass back against the push of Merritt’s hand, 'Yeah,’ he says, moaning, 'definitely.’

Merritt shifts behind him, pushing his boxers down just over the thick, leaking swell of his cock before he’s dragging the damp head up along Jack’s hole – pushing forward just enough to sink into him, slow, purposeful, covering Jack’s entire body with his own, 'Good, oh, god Jack, _yeah_.’ Merritt groans, his hips stuttering, inching into the heat of the youngest Horseman.

And Merritt’s got his hand down between Jack’s body and the sheets, his fingers wrapped up tight around the thick, heavy swell of Jack’s cock – squeezing and pumping him in time with the jerky movements of his uneven thrusts and Jack’s close to drooling, mouthing, moaning, groaning against the fabric, getting it damp with his spit with every shift of Merritt’s hips.

Jack’s body tenses, his back arching again, his cock throbbing in Merritt’s hand, spilling thick and hot and wet over the curl of Merritt’s fingers while his hole tightens around the close to erratic shove of Merritt’s cock fucking into him – both of them breathless and groaning, swearing against skin and sheets.

 

'That was new.’ Jack says, after, when he’s laying on his back and feeling the wet heat of Merritt’s come leaking from his stretched-out hole, 'I can only assume.’

'It was new.’ Merritt confirms, rolling over to drape himself across Jack’s body, 'And okay?’

'Totally okay, yeah.’ and Jack is smiling, 'As long as I can practice on you.’

'Anytime you want.’

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to wander over to my [Tumblr](http://exorin.tumblr.com) and say hi or request something!


End file.
